The Legend of Halloween
by Coli Chibi
Summary: A tragic death opens new doors in this Nightmare/Zelda crossover. Happy Halloween. LinkxSaria, JackxSally. Not Slash!
1. Death of A Hero

Okay folks, so I am taking a break from my other fics to give you this Legend of Zelda/Nightmare before Christmas crossover. Two of my favorite things combined into one. It's for, well, Halloween, so give me lots of reviews, please.

He's gone. All of this time together, all of those happy days in the forest, and he's gone, just like that. Saria couldn't hold back her tears, no matter how hard she tried. Her best friend, decapitated. It was horrible. A few weeks ago, Princess Zelda had invited the Gerudo people to her Castle for a feast, celebrating the two years of peace in Hyrule. However, some of the Gerudos were rebels, and they tried to kill Zelda when Link intervened. Zelda called for the guards, but Link was outnumbered, and one Gerudo, wielding a large axe, attacked from behind and…

Saria burst into a fresh blast of tears.

The four guards lifted Link's coffin up and then placed it into a hole that lay next to a tree in the Castle's garden. The tombstone, freshly carved by the Goron tribe, read: "_Here lies Link. Hero of time, treasured friend, and missed greatly._"

All of the sages were attending the funeral. Nabooru, leader of the Gerudo tribe, was blowing her nose loudly and trying, unsuccessfully, to be strong. Ruto, princess of the Zora tribe, made no such attempt, crying and sobbing loudly. Darunia and Impa, of the Goron and Sheikah tribes managed not to cry, standing stoic at the sad event. Zelda, chief sage and princess of Hyrule, stood on a podium to address the sages and people who attended the funeral.

"Dearest friends," she began, "today, we gather together to mourn the loss of Link, the hero of time."

Ruto's cries became louder.

"Link was a friend of mine," Zelda continued. "And if I knew that Link would die at the hands of those Gerudo rebels, I would have never invited them to my Castle. However, I foolishly did. And I assure you, that Nabooru will find these monsters and give them to us for proper punishment."

The cries of the mourner's softened, but a few of the mourners gave Nabooru an angry look, secretly blaming her for the incident. Nabooru ignored them. But she swore to herself that the moment she found these monsters, she would make them pay for what they did.

"Though few people know it, my father, before he died, wanted me and Link to get married. He thought Link would be a model husband," said Zelda, continuing her eulogy. "Thgough Link showed no such feelings for me, I think he would have eventually. It is a pity that our happy future was cut off like this. But even though Link is gone, I plan on a happy and prosperous future for Hyrule."

Saria paused crying for a single moment. Had Zelda and Link really intended to marry? Saria had always hoped that she and Link would one day fall in love and get married, raise a family, and die in their old age together. However, those dreams were simple dreams. Saria was of the immortal and eternity lasting tribe of children known as the Kokiri tribe. She would never grow old or be able to bear Link any children. Link would die, and she would be forced to live a widow, a child widow, forever. And she would be forced to grive Link. Like she was now.

Saria burried her head in her hands.

"Because Link is gone, I will wed Prince Marcos of a distant land known as Selia." Zelda's voice grew slightly sadder. "It will ensure that Hyrule remains safe from other, more tyrannical countries."

The sages all nodded, their eyes sad and filled with pity. Prince Marcos was famous from being dashing, but rude. He was also was a lecher. No happy marrige could come with Marcos. Of course, that wasn't on the minds of the mourners. All what mattered now, was Link. The dead hero.

At noon, the funeral ended with Dampe, an elderly gravedigger and close friend of Link, filled the grave with dirt, and Link's coffin vanished under it.

Saria dried her tears and gave the grave one last look. "Goodbye, Link…"

::::::::::::::::::::::

Everything was cold.

He didn't know where he was, or what time it was, but he did know one thing: he was very, very cold.

He opened his blue eyes, one after the other. He was in a clearing. Greyish trees surrounded him, blocking out most the light. It looked like night, but somehow, it looked like day. He pulled himself off the ground, gazing at the purplish orange sky. A gust of wind blew by, ruffling his hair.

_Where am I?_ he thought to himself. _All I remember is Gerudos…..Zelda……is she alright? Am I alright? Does Saria know I'm gone? What's going on?!_

Screaming nothing understandable, Link slammed his fists to the ground.

He heard a hissing sound behind him. A hollow, terrible sort of hissing sound that seemed to shake Link's core. He didn't want to see what it was. He didn't want to know what it was. He wanted no part of it. But he looked anyway.

A tall, menacing, black robe stood before him. It held a long sickle in his skeletal hands, and seemed to stare into Link's soul, despite having no eyes. It was a good four feet taller then Link.

Link tried to breathe, but he couldn't. in fact, though he couldn't breathe, he felt fine. He spoke to the creature: "Am………I dead?"

The figure nodded once.

"Are…you who I think you are?" he asked next.

Again, another nod.

"So…is this…heaven?"

The figure shook his head. Then, he raised his right hand and pointed forward. Link turned and stared straight ahead.

Then he saw the door.

It was a round door, shaped like a Jack-o-lantern. A wide sinister grin covered its face, and it just seemed to speak to Link. It seemed to say, "_open me……._"

Link wanted to do anything, but open it. "Do you want me to go in there?"

Nod.

"Forget it!" he screamed. "I know that you're, well, Death, and everything, but I'm still alive. No matter what you do or say, I am staying here! And that," he declared, "is _final_."

Death made a hiss that sounded like a chuckle. He raised his sickle, causing Link to back away. Death slammed the sickle's balde into the ground. The pumpkin faced door opened, and a gust of wind blew.

Link's eyes widened. He somehow knew what would happen next.

The wind blew harder. It grew into a massive blustery gale. Link held his feet to the ground, trying to hold his ground.

He failed.

The wind pushed him into the open door. Everything started spinning.

And then there was darkness.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Once again, his eyes opened.

"Oh, my head," he groaned. "What the heck was that supposed to…..wha?"

Link surveyed the land ahead of him. The sky was orange, there was no grass, a wolf howled in the distance, it seemed so dim and yet……the orange sky……it was beautiful and bright orange. The land looked dead, but he felt…in touch with it. There was no big cities, or hundreds of buildings to keep trak of. It felt like the Kokiri forest. It felt like. The Lost Woods. It felt like home. The forest. Nature! The natural world that he left behind.

Link picked himself off the ground and looked around. He was standing on a hill in the lovely forest. He smelled the air. It smelled like fall, his favorite season. He took one step, one single step in this new world.

And he totally tripped on a tree root.

He tumbled down the hill and hit the ground with a thud. He growled. He had forgotten the some trees had their roots outside of the ground. He tried to pull himself off the ground. Then he tried again. And again. Then he found that he had no arms. Or…legs. Or a body?!

Link looked up on the hill and saw his body, lying face first…er, chest first in the ground. Naturally, Link screamed.

After he got a hold of himself, he tried talking to his body. "Hey! Hey you!"

His body got up on its own accord, and tried to locate the source of the sound, despite having no ears.

"Over here, you dummy!"

The body felt arround for Link's head, but fell over, and tumbled further down the hill.

"Great!" Link muttered. "All brawn and no brain. Just what I needed."

He sighed to himself. He was bodyless, and alone.

Or was he?

A feminine voice was humming in the distance. It was a pretty voice, almost like Saria's, but not as young sounding. The voice got closer. Link knew he had one chance to find this girl and reach safety. He gave a grunt and began to roll his head as easily as one could turn his head, and rolled down the hill. Soon, he rolled into a stump. And gave a loud yell: "HEY!!!"

A sound of light footsteps approached. "Hello?" the nice voice said. A pair of tiny, female feet wearing shoes walked right in front of his face, almost stepping on him.

"Down here!" Link shouted.

"Oh!" said the voice, as a pair of hands came down and picked him up. Link found himself looking at one of the most strange women he had ever met. She was covered in stiches, as if she had been sown together completely. Her hair looked like bright red yarn. Despite all of this, she had a very kind face. Her eyes held no hatred or fear. It was like she was used to dealing with talking dead people.

"Oh, a newcomer!" she said. "Are you alright? Where is your body?"

"That stupid thing?" said Link. "It's up the hill. The dumb jerk wasn't listening to me at all."

"Od, don't say that,'' the rag-doll girl said. "Besides, did you try talking nicely to it?"

"No…" Link Muttered. "All right. I'll try it."

"Good,'' said the rag-doll girl. She held Link's head up and in the direction of the hill. "Now talk nicely."

"Um…..hi, uh……body. Um, I guess……I'm sorry, or something………So, uh, here boy? Please?"

Link's body jumped up and ran down the hill. It grabbed Link's head and held it closely.

"Easy there!" Link said. "Can you put me back on?"

The body tossed Link's head in the air and grabbed. Then he slammed the head onto his body. There was a loud snap, and Link's two parts were one again!

"Wow!" said Link, feeling better already. "Thanks a ton!"

"Don't mention it! I'm Sally, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Sally,'' said Link. "Could you tell me where I am, by any chance?"

Sally smiled. "Why, in Halloween land of course!"

Author's note: Okay, so I'm doing this for Halloween. The next chapter will probably be shorter, but I hope you will all review.


	2. Moving in

"_Halloween land?"_

"Of course,'' Sally replied, with a confused look. "Where did you think you were?"

"I don't know," Link said sadly. "I just imagined the place I would go after I…"

"Died?" offered Sally.

"Right. Died. I just…though it would be happier looking."

"Oh, but it is happy!" said Sally. "Why, Halloween is coming in a few months and the pumpkins are flourishing. The sky is bright and the air is crisp with the scent of fallen leaves. What more could you want?"

_Saria, _Link's mind said. Outwardly, he said, "It is kind of nice, I guess."

"Come on!" said Sally, grabbing his hand. "I'll show you the town."

::::::::::::::::::::::

Halloween town was filled to the brim with monsters. There was Boozo, a clown who could _tear off his freaking face_, a multitude of vampires, a hanging tree with hanging men, _talking_ hanging men, and a Mayor who was two-faced. Literally. In short, it was filled with weirdoes, freaks and monsters.

Link loved it.

Sally took a great deal of enjoyment in introducing Link to the townsfolk, and Link knew he could get used to the place. The townsfolk, though ugly, were very friendly, and they all shook Link's hand with vigor.

"SEE? I told you this would be nice." said Sally, as she and Link walked down the roads of the town.

Link waved at a small zombie child who was playing with a little mummy. They waved back. "I suppose you're right," he said. "Might not be such a bad place after-oomph!"

Link bumped into a tall and lanky skelaton who had been talking to an undead clown. Losing his balance, Link fell to the ground, his head popping off again on impact. "Not again!" he muttered.

Sally didn't help Link up. Instead, she ran up and embraced the Skeleton kissing him on the cheek. "Hello,'' she said dreamily.

"Hello yourself," the skeleton replied, grinning widely.

Link could not help but scowl as his body picked him up and put his head on his neck-backwards.

"Oh!" said Sally, breaking out of her lovey dovey stupor. "Have you met Link yet?" she asked the skeleton, twisting Link's head on right. "He just died!"

"Is that so?" asked the skeleton. "Well, Link, I'm Jack, Jack Skelington." Jack held up his hand, and Link shook it.

"Sorry about bumping you,'' Link said.

"Think nothing of it! So, you were beheaded, eh?"

"Yeah, kind of,'' Link admitted. "I can't remember much about it. There was an attack, but after that…"

"Relax, friend,'' said Jack. "I'm sure you'll remember eventually. Until then, we should sew that head of yours on."

"Yes!" agreed Sally. "We can go to Dr. Finklestein's house. He has plenty of sewing equipment!"

"He dead, too?' asked Link.

"Yes," replied Jack, leading the trio off. "He was a scientist in a country during a war. He was surrounded by the enemy, who all wanted his secrets to use for evil. He didn't give them any, and they clubbed his head with metal bars until it cracked right open!"

"Ouch!" said Link, somehow glad he was just decapitated.

"Yes indeed!" said Jack. "He is quite happy now. In fact, he is the one built Sally and brought her to life."

"Yes, he did," said Sally. "He's married now, and he spends his time trying to make next Halloween scarier with his new inventions."

"Sounds like a nice guy," Link remarked. _Sounds a bit like Dampe, _his mind whispered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well, we're here!" announced Jack, as they stepped into Finklestein's lab. A hunchbacked old man with an almost duck like mouth on a wheelchair rode forward. "Ah, Jack and Sally. And the newcomer that Boozo the clown told me about! Welcome to my labs."

Link almost fell over. He even _sounded _like Dampe. "Yeah, that's me," he said. "I'm Link."

"Pleasure to meet you, boy," said Finklestein, shaking Link's hand. "So, what may I do for you?"

Link pulled off his head. "Do you have any sewing stuff?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ouch!" Link protested. "Careful!"

Sally was trying to sew Link's head on. Which meant that she had to poke needles into his skin multiple times. "Oh, stop whining!" laughed Sally. "I've sown myself together dozens of times. It doesn't hurt that much."

"I guess I'll have to get used to it," Link groaned.

"Indeed you will," said Jack, sipping the green soup that he and Finklestein were drinking while Sally did her job. Jewels, Finklestein's nearly identical wife was mixing more soup up for Sally and Link.

"Heavens, child, aren't you a little young to be dead?" asked Jewels.

"Yeah," said Link, wincing as the needle entered his skin again. "I get that a lot."

Finally, Sally finished sewing, and Link and she joined the others at the table.

"So," asked Jack, "where do you plan to live?"

Link hid a grimace as Jewels placed a bowl of green soup in front of him. He didn't know what was in it, but he was hungry. As he slowly picked up his spoon, he answered, "I don't know. I guess I'll build myself a house."

"No, no, no," said Jack, shaking his head. "That will never do. We can't let a friend build himself a house…"

"Oh!" said Jewels. "What about the vampire brothers' house? Those four boys got married and moved to the north awhile ago, remember dearie?"

"I do, my sweet," said Finklestein. "Those boys left their house, so it wouldn't make any sense to let it go to waste…yes! Yes! We can move Link into there at once!"

"At once?" asked the others in unison.

"At once!" declared the Doctor.

Link smiled. "Guess I won't have to eat the soup after all…."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Link's new house was a grey, dark, and gloomy looking house that sat in the square of Halloween town. It was small, but Link lived alone, so that didn't matter much. The entire town, was strangely happy to help Link settle into it. Soon, the house was complete with furniture-non-lethal and bear-trap free-a large bookshelf, filled with books donated by the denizens of the village, and a large, four poster bed.

Link was getting ready for bed. As he brushed his teeth in the mirror, he noticed how different he looked. His skin was much paler now, and his eyes were darker. Of course, he was dead, so what could he expect?

There was a knock on the door. Link spat out the orange toothpaste into the black sink. He wiped his mouth and called out, "Come in!"

Jack opened the door and walked in, carrying a pot of Jewel's soup. "Link, my friend! You forgot your dinner, so I though I'd bring it over for you."

"Oh, great," said Link, faking a smile as he walked into the living room.

Jack saw right through it. "Don't worry. It tastes better then it looks," he said as he and Link sat down on the two chairs in Link's living room.

Link decided to take his word for it. He placed the pot on the stove. When he sat back down, he said nothing else.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"Jack,'' said Link. "Today I _died_. I'm talking to a skeleton and I don't know if I'll ever see my friends again. And I…don't get it. Why are you and the others so nice to me?"

Jack smiled. "Link, we're dead. All we know now is death. We need too stick together, us dead people."

Link nodded. "Jack…I miss her."

"Miss who?"

"Saria. She was…she _is_ the girl I love. I died before I got the chance to tell her that."

"Well," said Jack. "We monsters can go to the mortal world on Halloween. So why not go see her and talk to her?"

"It's complicated. She's a Kokiri. She will live for ever as a child. And I'm…dead."

"Ah. A difficult love." Jack's voice remained kind.

"Yeah."

"Well, Link, I still think you should talk to her. But that is your decision to do so."

Jack started to stand, but sat down again. "Oh, by the way, can I talk to you about something important?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Good. I want you to stay away from the tree house that's by the Hinter lands."

Link looked up, confused. He had never heard of the Hinter lands, much less seen them. And he had never seen this tree house. "What's wrong with the tree house?" he asked.

Jack frowned. "Let's keep this between you and me…I think Oogie is in there. That's were his minions live, so he most certainly in there. I can feel it."

"Uh, Jack?" asked Link. "Who in the name of all things right and wrong is Oogie?"

"Yes. Oogie." Jack's frown deepened. "He once was the ruler of his own holiday, but it was forgotten. Now, he spends his time trying to take over Halloween…or at least I think he does."

"You 'think' he does?" asked Link.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I probably killed Oogie in our last encounter…"

"Then why are you worried about him?"

"Because I thought I did him in on our last encounter," said Jack. "But no matter how many times I beat him, he still comes back. His minions Lock, Shock, and Barrel still cause mischief around town from time to time, but I can feel it in my bones the Oogie is still alive!"

"I see,'' said Link, thinking of Ganondorf, his nemesis.

"Good," said Jack. "Nice to see that you listen. So please stay away from that tree house. And if you see three kids dressed as a witch, a demon, and a skeleton, stay away from them, too."

"Yessir, Mr. Skelington, sir," said Link, breaking into a salute.

Jack's smile returned. "Good. Now, how about some soup?"

Link smiled. He could try it.


	3. Link's Lament

Night had fallen on to Halloween town. Bats screeched louder then they did in the day, the moon was full, and the skies were dark. Most of the monsters were already asleep, cozy inside their crypts and houses. One recently beheaded boy was the only one couldn't sleep.

It had been 3 days since Link had come to this undead world. And he hadn't been able to sleep at all. Whenever he fell asleep, Saria sad, sobbing image filled his dreams. Her blue eyes filled with tears, her hands trembling as she moved a knife towards her heart…

Then Link would wake up.

He sighed. These nightmares were getting out of hand.

Putting on his robes, he got out of bed.

He walked out the door and surveyed the dark landscape. Halloween town looked even more terrifying at night, not that that bothered him, as he walked down the road, towards the town gate. It was cold, but he didn't really care much about that, and he managed to keep moving towards the graveyard.

Halloween town's graveyard was massive. It stretched a few miles or so long, and it was filled with tombstones, crypts, and assorted ghosts.

Of course, even ghosts had to sleep. Link knew that. He needed sleep, too, but with those dreams. Link leaned on a gargoyle shaped tombstone that stood near a curved hill. He sighed again. He was tired, but if he slept, the nightmares would return.

He stared at the moon. He felt inclined to speak, to talk about his problems, but who was there? Jack and Sally were at home, undoubtedly snuggled next to each other in bed. All the monsters were sleeping. Link had no one to talk to but himself.

Suddenly, not caring that he was the only one there, words flowed out of Link's mouth. Words of passion, sadness, and a deep love, that could no longer be seen.

"_There were few who denied it, what I did I was the best,_

_And my talents they were known far and wide,_" he sang, walking up the curved hill.

"_When it came to the monsters in the moonlit night, I beat them without ever even trying._

_With the slightest bit of effort from my hero-like charms I have seen grown Moblins give out a shriek. And with a wave of my sword, and a well placed grin, I have swept a pretty damsel off her feet._

_Yet year after year, it was the same old thing, and I feel victim to the same old thing, and I, Link! The Hero of Time! Has died and was buried, for that same routine…_

"_Oh somewhere deep, inside the Lost Woods, there was a girl who always was good. I said I'd come back, time after time, but now it's too late, and it is my crime…"_

Link paused and looked down the hill. He hadn't realized he was singing. He looked the jack-o-lanterns at the base of the hill, their grinning faces almost seemed to say, "More!"

Link continued: "_I was a master of blades, and a vanquisher of shades, and I'd chop em' right into little bits! To some Octorock in the river, I'm Mr. Doom giver, and I scared them right out of their wits! And now that I'm dead, I can take off my head, to recite Shakespearian quotations. And no other man, can fight like I can, to protect Hyrule and all the other nations._

_But who there, could ever understand, that the Hero of Time, with the Triforce hand, would tire of the wealth. But nobody knew it, not even himself…Oh, God, he really blew it._

_Oh there's an empty place in my soul, that fame has turned as black as coal. The praise and titles like Duke or Sir, he would give away…just to see….her…"_

Link sighed. Saria was gone. He could never see her again, and it was all his fault.

Sobbing softly, he walked back to his house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saria sighed as she looked at the bottle in her hands. It was whiskey. Alcohol. A drink for grown ups. Something that if you drank enough of, could ruin your life and maybe even kill you.

Saria popped the cork and took a huge gulp.

Marcos, Zelda's new Fiance, had arrived a few days ago. The moment he got there he began to flirt with Zelda. Of course, he also flirted with every maid in the castle.

Saria coughed as whiskey came out her nose. The stuff tasted awful, and she tried to drink to much at once. She should have known better then to steal from the castles pantries.

There was a knock at the door. "Saria?" asked a nice voice. Malon. One of Link's friends, and a friend to Saria as well.

"Come in,'' said Saria, trying to get rid of the awful taste of the whiskey.

Malon walked in, her eyes damp with tears. They widened when she looked at Saria with the bottle in her hands. "My Gods! Saria…are you…_drinking_?"

"Uh-huh," Saria replied, drinking smaller amount from the bottle then before.

"B-but why?"

"Nabooru does it. Ever since…Link died, she hasn't stopped drinking." Saria forced herself to swallow.

"Nabooru is a Gerudo and a grown-up. You're too young to drink that! I'm fourteen and I'm still too young!" Malon protested.

"So?"

"So you're going to be drunk and ruin your life!" Malon screamed.

"That's the idea," said Saria. "Maybe I'll die, and I can see Link."

"Saria, would Link want to see you like this?" asked Malon, yanking the bottle out of Saria's hands.

Saria burst into tears, jumping into Malon's arms. "I want to die!" she screamed. "I want to see Link! I love Link!!!"

Saria cried in Malon's arms for a good five minutes, while Malon constantly whispered, "It'll all be okay."

"No it…won't…he is dead…why…did…he have to…"

Malon sighed. Death was not a concept most Kokiri liked to think about. Being immortal, if a Kokiri died it would be a terrifying experience for everyone. Who would die next? They would wonder, which would lead to panic.

Eventually, Saria's cries softened.

"There, there," said Malon. "How about we go to the kitchen and get you something to eat?"

"That would be *sniff* fine," said Saria.

Malon helped Saria up and they walked to the door of Saria's room. Malon held Saria hand and made sure the forest girl didn't fall. she reached out to open the door…and it exploded.

Malon and Saria were blown to the back of the room, hitting the wall with a thud. Saria opened her eyes and tried to stand, but fell down. The pain in her back was incredible.

Then he entered.

The figure stood over five feet tall. He had bright red eyes that glowed like an owls. His tunic was black, his skin was grey, his hair was grey, and he looked just like a certain fallen hero.

Saria gasped. She was a sage. She had not been affected by the time stream when Link defeated Ganon, the king of evil in the future. Link had told her of his shadow, the monster who took his form. The Dark Link.

Dark Link looked at the two, his eyes burning with a murderous rage. "Sage…Saria…"

Saria tried to stand again. "Who…wants to know?"

"Dark Link…the REAL Link…" the creature hissed.

"Liar!" snapped Saria. "The real Link wouldn't be like you! You're a monster! You're a-"

Chunk!

Saria never got to finish what she was saying. Dark Link pulled out a small hatchet, black in color, and embedded in into her head. Saria crumpled to the floor.

"SARIA!!!" shrieked Malon. She leaped up and tried to revive the forest girl, all to no avail. She looked up at Dark Link. "You _killed_ her!"

"That….was….the….idea," hissed the shadow.

"You'll never get away with this!" Malon hissed. "I'll call the guards!"

"No…_you'll_ never get away with this!" said the shadow, grabbing Malon's hand and placing it on the hatchet. The hachet, she realized, was the same kind that they used back at the Lon Lon Ranch to chop small piles of wood. The shadow was trying to set her up.

"You bastard!" Malon screamed.

The shadow returned the scream, but with a different voice. Saria's voice. "Help! The farm girl's trying to kill me! The farm girl is….Ahhhhh!!!"

Dark Link vanished, leaving Malon's hands on the hatchet. Soon the sound of guards rushing to the room in their heavy boots reached her ears.

Malon turned white with fear.

Author's note: Sounds depressing, huh? Guess what? It gets happier!


	4. Brought together through death

**They took her to see Zelda.**

"**Malon…How could you?" the princess asked.**

**Malon glared at Zelda. "Like I have been telling these buffoons here"-She gestured to the guards who had brought her here- "I didn't kill anyone! Saria was murdered by Dark Link!"**

"**She's a liar, your Highness," said one of the guards. "We found her hand on the hatchet that was in Sage Saria's head. And it is the same kind they use at her ranch."**

**Zelda stared at Malon again. "Malon…you didn't…please tell me it was euthanasia!"**

"**Zelda!" screamed Malon. "I. DID. NOT. KILL. SARIA!"**

**Zelda sighed. Obvious concern was in her eyes. "Malon…do you know the punishment…for murder…and refusing to confess?"**

**Malon shook her head, refusing to look at Zelda.**

"**Malon, please…tell me you did it…the people of the kingdom…most of them believe you're guilty…they want crush you under a giant stone for atonement for your crimes!"**

**Malon's eyes widened. This seemed very cruel and inhuman. **

"**Please," Zelda said again. "I want to help you. Just say that you killed her out of euthanasia."**

**Malon held her head high. She tried to sound brave, but her voice was trembling. "Do with me what they will. I may die, but I will die knowing that I was killed for an unjust cause, and was therefore, murdered."**

**Zelda collapsed into her chair and started crying. She was going to lose three friends in one week. The head guard gave a signal to the other. "Take her away."**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Jack Skelington was in a good mood. He and Sally were on the job, making sure next Halloween was ready. They had put every monster and ghost and witch in charge something that was most attuned to their abilities. **

**Link was put in charge of carving Pumpkins. Jack had heard of his history of blades and arranged for a large pumpkin carving knife for the deceased hero. Link was sitting on his front porch now, his blade in a Pumpkin now. **

**Sadly, Link wasn't carving scary faces. He had carved a Jack-O-Lantern version of Saria's face. Link finished his master piece, sighed, and placed in on the ground. He stared at it for a good amount of time. And sighed again.**

"**There he goes again," said Jack, watching Link from a short distance away. "Poor kid. Maybe I should go talk to him."**

"**Oh, Jack," said Sally. "Let him be sad a little bit. He just died and he was very young. He needs time to get used to it."**

"**I guess you're right," said Jack.**

"**Jack!"**

**The Mayor ran up to the couple, his worried/sad/angry face on. "Jack we need to hurry! Only seven more day till Halloween, and we need more snakes to hide in the flower pots!"**

**Jack sighed. "Oh, very well. Sally, why don't you help Link the Pumpkin carving, while I go finds snakes in the forest?"**

**Sally smiled. "Hurry back, Jack!" she yelled as Jack ran to the forest.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Malon opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was or how she got here. All she remembered was a man in a hood and a pumpkin tree…**

**Malon tried to stand, but found she couldn't move. She couldn't move at all.**

**Then, a sound caught her ears. The sound of crying!**

"**Hey!" Malon screamed. "Is anybody out there?"**

**The voice stopped crying. "Malon?"**

**Malon's eyes widened. "Saria!? Are you there?" **

"**Malon! It is you!" Saria's voice sounded more relieved. "Where are you, Malon? I'm scared!"**

"**I'm over here!" Malon cried, trying to move again, but failing yet again. **

**Saria burst through the woods, a wild look of terror on her eyes. "Malon? Malon?" she called.**

"**Over here! I can't move!"**

**Saria leaned over, and the two of them saw each other. Rather then embrace each other, they stared at each other, before Malon said: "You have a hatchet in your head!"**

**Saria replied: "You're a sack!"**

"**Wait, what?" said Malon. **

**Saria picked up Malon with ease, something she couldn't do when she was alive, and took her to a clear, fresh water spring near the forest clearing, and lifted Malon's head over it, so she could see her reflection in it. Malon gasped. Her skin was brown and her eyes were empty black holes, as was her mouth. Even her red hair looked different. It looked like bright red yarn. "My Gods!" she said. "This is horrible!"**

"**What happened to us?" asked Saria, her eyes filling up with more tears. "Why are you here Mallie?"**

**Mallie. Malon's dreaded pet name. Now she knew how Link felt when she called him fairy boy. "I was executed," she said quietly, ignoring the nickname. "They thought that I killed you."**

"**What?!" said Saria, growing angry. "You didn't kill me! Dark Link did!"**

"**Try telling them that!" said Malon. They crushed me Saria. They crushed me with a giant boulder. Dark Link is going to get away with everything, because I'm freaking DEAD!"**

"**I say," said a voice. "You people are starting to die a lot younger then usual, aren't you?"**

**Malon and Saria turned, saw the skeleton, and screamed until they were out of breath. Then they gathered it, and screamed again.**

"**Whoa , whoa, whoa!" said the skeleton. "Easy there! I know that being dead takes some getting used too, but there's no reason to get overexcited. My name is Jack." he extended his hand to the girls, but they refused to accept it. **

"**Where are we?" Saria demanded. **

"**Yeah!" agreed Malon. "Where are we?"**

**Jack smiled and used the same words Sally had a few days ago "Why, Halloween land of course!"**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**The girls were no longer skeptical about Jack being on their side. He had led them through the dark forest, occasionally stopping, stooping over and picking up a snake and plopping it in a bucket. Now, they were at the lab of a scientist named Dr. Finklestein. Malon was lying on a table, the doctor was getting ready to stuff her with something that would let her move again, and Jack was telling the girls about making Halloween. It wasn't long before the Doctor was ready, and he rode up to the table, carrying a large hose. "So," he said. "I've got the filling ready, but…"**

"**But what?" asked Malon. "What's the hold up? I want to move again!"**

"**Jack," said the Doctor, "you remember the last person I gave this treatment to…"**

"**Don't worry, Doctor!" said Jack. "This girl is a well-behaved child. She isn't anything like Oogie."**

"**Oogie?" asked Malon. "Who's Oogie?"**

"**That's a story for another time," said the Doctor. "Now, open your mouth…"**

"**Wait, let's talk about-" the Doctor shoved the hose into Malon's mouth. At first, Malon felt nothing. Then it came. Like a wave on unhappy feelings. It poured down into her throat, filling her stomach, her head, her legs and arms, everything. The whole process lasted only ten seconds, but it felt much longer. When the Doctor finished, he switched off the hose, and grinned. "It worked!"**

"**Of course it worked, Doctor!" said Jack. "That's why I came to you!"**

**Malon got up a little uneasily, and planted her feet on the ground. "What happened, Malon?" asked Saria. "What did he fill you with?"**

**Trembling, Malon put her hand in her mouth, reached as deep inside her as she could, and pulled out a handful of wriggling, squirming bugs, worms, spider, and slugs. Malon tried to scream, but she couldn't. she was too tired of the screaming. "What is this?" she demanded.**

"**Well, I needed to fill you with something that would move, so that you could move. Besides, they like you!"**

**Malon looked at the bugs. They stopped squirming and she could've sworn they were smiling at her. Grimacing, she swallowed them. Saria made a bigger grimace.**

"**Good. Now that that's settled, we should meet up with my wife, Sally," said Jack. "She's carving pumpkins down at the old vampire house."**

**Malon and Saria had little time to protest before Jack grabbed their hands and dragged them off.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Link sat on the ground with Sally, carving pumpkins. Link had managed to get a few right, and Sally kept encouraging him to keep trying. Soon, Jack, followed by two newcomers. Two **_**familiar**_** looking newcomers.**

**Link stared at them for a second before a flash of memoies came forward. "Saria? Malon?"**


	5. Oogie Boogie

For a while, they just stared at each other. Then the fireworks happened.

"Saria!"

"Linnnnnk!!!"

The two ran at each other at high-speed, jumped into each other's arms, and met with a fierce kiss. So fierce, that several of the stitches that kept Link's head on snapped. When they separated, Link said, "I love you."

Saria just blushed, and Malon just let out a whistle. A fly shot out of her mouth when she did. Sally smiled and stood next to Jack. "You knew it was her, didn't you?"

Jack shrugged, then smiled. "What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic."

Link and Saria said nothing. They just gazed into each other's eyes before they hugged each other. Oh, so Saria was immortal and a heck of a lot younger! They're dead! Age doesn't really matter when you're dead.

Sadly, this touching little scene couldn't last. Malon knew the two loved each other, but there was a crisis at hand. "Hey!" she shouted, getting the lovers' attention. "You can save the kissing for later! Dark Link is alive!"

"What?" said Link, shocked to hear the name of his copy mentioned at such a happy reunion. (It'd be happier if they were ALIVE, but…)

"What do mean Dark Link's alive?' asked Link. "I killed him at the water temple. Didn't I?"

"Yes!" said Saria. "But he came alive again! He is the reason me and Malon are here, too!"

"What? That…that bastard!"

"Link…" warned Jack. Halloween was supposed to be scary, not filled with bad language.

"Sorry, sir. He killed you?" Link said.

"Actually," said Malon, "he killed Saria. I was executed because no one believed me and thought that I killed little Saria. Me of all people!"

Link's face was grim. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who got those Gerudo rouges to attack me…but why? What good would come from just killing me?"

"I have an idea," said Sally, quietly.

The rest looked at her. She made a nervous face, and said, "I read once about shadow clones. It said in the book that sometimes they go mad and believe themselves to be the real one, not just the real one's clone. They kill the real one, and then they try to take over their life."

"So that's what he is doing…" said Link. "But what else does he want? Their can't be any reason to kill Malon and Saria…why…" Link's eyes widened. "My Gods."

"What?" the others asked in unison.

"He is going to free Ganondorf!"

"What?" asked Saria. "But that's impossible! Ganondorf is protected by the sages seal!"

"Not anymore!" said Malon, realizing where Link was getting at. "You're dead, Saria. Now that you're dead, there is no forest sage! And now that there is no forest sage…"

"The seal of sages is going to break!" said Saria, realizing what was going on.

"We have to get to Hyrule! We gotta warn Zelda before it is too late!"

"You can't," said Jack. "The only way out is through a holiday door. And we can't use them to go to the human world unless it is Halloween."

"But you used it at Christmas…" Link began.

"That is because I was trying to take over a holiday. If the Easter bunny wanted to have Halloween, he could try as well. I wanted Christmas, so I went to do Christmas."

"Christmas?" asked Saria. "We can have Christmas here?"

"Another time, little one," said Jack. "My point is, we cannot leave until it is Halloween. We will have to wait to save your princess until then."

Link sighed. It was only three days until Halloween. Ganondorf wasn't a patient psychotic maniac, so he knew that he would probably not have enough time to save Zelda if he waited until then.

"We have to save her," he said, looking Jack in the eyeholes.

Jack gave a reassuring smile. "We will, Link. We will. But first," he said, "let us find a place your lover and friend to sleep."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Link felt terrible. Zelda was going to die, tonight. He could feel it. And it was his fault.

He gazed at Saria's sleeping form and smiled a bit. They were in his house. Malon was already sleeping on the easy chair, and Saria had dozed off on the couch. Link sighed. He and Saria and Malon. They were staying at his house after he excessively promised Jack that he would not try to do anything uncalled for to Saria.

They had found happiness in death, as hard as it seems to be. But Zelda had a country to rule. She would not be happy with an early death.

Link got up. He was going on a walk. He needed to think. He grabbed a red scarf off the table, put some extra blankets on his friends, kissed Saria's cheek warmly, grabbed his pumpkin knife sword just in case, and left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The moon had risen to it's fullest height when Link set out. It was full, in fact it was always full. He really didn't know why, nor did he care. He had other things to worry about. Mainly, Zelda being in grave danger.

He had to save her. Again. Couldn't the girl keep out of trouble just once?

Suddenly, he heard some noises. A noise that sounded like giggling. He walked into the forest, listening for the sound again. He heard it. He gazed into a small clearing and saw three children.

"Did you see the look on the Mayor's face, Lock?" asked one. It was a girl, she looked like Koume…or Kotake. It was hard to tell them apart. Anyway, she looked like a Witch.

"Yeah!" said the other, Lock, apparently. He was dressed as a demon. "It as hilarious, wasn't it Shock? What about you, Barrel?"

"Very funny!" a fat child with a skeleton costume said.

Lock, Shock and Barrel. The three kids Jack told Link to avoid at all costs. Grinning, Link stepped into the clearing. "Hi, there."

The children looked up, surprised by the sudden intrusion. "Who're you?" Shock demanded.

"Oh, no one important," said Link, putting on his best manners "But I know who you are. Lock, Shock, and Barrel. The infamous trio themselves. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

The three enjoyed the compliment, apparently.

"So what do you want with the _infamous_ trio?" asked Shock, fluttering her eyelashes. Eww.

"I'll make it simple," said Link. "Your boss is the Boogieman, isn't he?"

"Well, yes," said Lock, a bit hesitantly.

"So he can go to the human world whenever he wants, right?"

"Yes…" came the halting response from Barrel.

"Do you think he'd show me how he does it?"

The three thought about it for a second, before replying, "NO!"

They burst into a fit of giggles. Link didn't see what was so funny. But he did have a backup plan. "That's too bad," he said, reaching into his pocket. "Then I guess I'll just go away…and eat these jellybeans by myself…"

The trio stopped laughing. "Jellybeans?" they said in unison.

"Yep," said Link, making a popping sound with the P. Sally had given him the jellybeans earlier, when they had been carving pumpkins.

The trio whispered amongst it self, before turning to Link again. "Maybe," said Lock, "We could take you to Mr. Oogie Boogie…if you give us some jellybeans…"

Link pretended to mull it over. "You drive a hard bargain. deal. Now, take me to your leader!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Link stared down the chute. "He's down here, huh?"

"Yep," said Shock, grinning. "Be careful down there, won't you?"

"Don't worry," said Link, tossing the witch the bag of jellybeans.. "I'll be fine."

Link jumped down the chute without a second thought, leaving the trio laughing manically. They thought he was going to die. Again.

Link grinned as he slid down, gripping his pumpkin sword in its sheath. He would try hard to disappoint them.

He slid out of the chute, landing in a circular, dark room. He had just entered Hell. He knew it.

Apparently, Hell was a Casino themed lair.

Suddenly, the lights came on. Not regular lights but colored lights. The room seemed to change colors right before his eyes. He looked at his hands. They looked bright green.

"Well, well, well," boomed a voice. "What have we here? The hero of time, huh? Ohh! I'm really scared! So you're the one my bugs are talking about, hah, hah, hah!"

Link turned to see a colossal creature before him. It seemed green in the lights. It was truly a enormous burlap sack monster. It almost looked like a sheet ghost, but Link could tell by the wriggling in the sack that it was filled with bugs, like Malon, so that I could move. The monster looked at Link with it's eyeholes, a wide grin on its face.

"_You're joking! You're joking! I can't believe my eyes!_" sang the beast. "_You're jokin' me, you gotta be, this can't be the right guy! He's puny, (he's ugly) I don't know which is worse! I might just split a seam now, if I don't die laughing first!_"

"_I should've known it would be heck, when in your lair did I land! And if I'm not mistaken now, you are the Boogieman!_" sang Link, countering the Boggieman's song.

"_You don't seem to be shakin,' so something must be wrong!" _sang the Boogieman right back at him. "_'Cause this may be the last time you hear the boogie song! Whoa-oh!"_

"_Whoa-oh!"_ countered Link.

"_Whoa-oh!"_

"_Whoa-oh!"_

"_Whoa-oh!"_

"_Whoa-oh!"_

"_I'm the Oogie Boogie man!"_

"_Just shut up, now, or you will face the dire consequences!" _sang Link._ "It's a matter of life or death, so please come to your senses!"_

"_Hah! You're jokin'! You're jokin'! I can't believe my ears! Would someone shut this dumb kid up? I'm drowning in my tears!" sang Oogie._

"_It's not funny!"_

"_But I'm laughing! You really are too much. And now, with your permission, I'm goin' to do my stuff!"_

"What're going to do?" asked Link.

"I'm gonna do the best I can. _whoa-oh-oh! Sound of rollin' dice to me is music in the air! 'Cause I'm a gambling' Boogieman, although I don't play fair! It's much more fun, I must confess, when life's on the line! Not mine of course, but your's, my boy, now that'd be just fine!"_

"Just shut up fast, or I'm going to make you suffer for this stupid act!" said Link.

"_Oh, brother, you're something! You put me in a spin! You aren't comprehending situation, that you're in. it's hopeless, you're finished, you haven't got a prayer!"_

The beast loomed over Link, seeming even more massive then it was before. " 'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie, and you ain't going no where!"

Above them, Lock, Shock, and Barrel laughed. Their mouths stuffed with jellybeans.


	6. To the Rescue

Saria was dreaming. In her dreams, she and Link were married, and had two little children. They all played in the front yard of their house in the forest, tossing a ball between them, and laughing as they did it. Then, a dark mist surrounded them, engulfing the happy family in the fog. Saria reached out to Link, but when she touched him, he faded away.

Then she woke up. Giving a slight yelp. She looked around Link's house. No one was there, except for Malon and her. Where was Link?

"Malon?" she asked.

Malon made an unhappy sound before waking up. "What is it?" she asked, sitting up on the chair she was sleeping on. She glanced at the clock. It was twelve midnight.

"Where's Link?" Saria asked in a worried voice. "He was here a when I went to sleep."

"Oh, he is probably on a walk," said Malon, wanting to go back to sleep.

"But what if he is in trouble?" Saria whined.

"He has his sword," said Malon, yawning. "Relax and go back…to…sleeeeeeeeep."

And with that, Malon feel back down on her chair and went to sleep.

Saria looked out the window into the night. "Link…" she groaned softly, before falling asleep. Saria may be dead, but she still needs sleep. After all, Link was perfectly safe…yeah, right…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oogie and Link circled each other like animals, trying to stay away from their opponent's striking range, but also trying to keep close.

"So," Link said casually. "The boogieman is in Halloween land. What a surprise."

"You don't seem very scared at all, kid," hissed Oogie. "I wonder why…Oh, but no matter. You're here because you wanna use my Holiday door, don'tcha?"

"What?" asked Link. "How did…"

Oogie laughed. "I know _everything _worth knowin' around here. You, one little forest boy, goin' to save some ditzy princess from a shadow! Oh, how touching. How courageous…how boring."

"Shaddap!" snapped Link. "Jack told me that you once had your own holiday, so where's your door?"

Oogie grinned. "Well…I may have…lost it."

"What?!" shouted Link. "How could you just lose it?"

"I said I "may" have lost it," said Oogie. "If you want it, you should help me find it."

Link saw where this was getting to. "What do you want?" he asked.

"My bugs told me that you have a special magic power in your left hand," said Oogie, walking around Link doing a bizarre little dance. "A Triangle force or something like that. And I want it!"

Link scowled. The Triforce. It was always about the Triforce, wasn't it? "I don't know how to give you it," he said, truthfully.

"Then I don't know where my door is," said Oogie, pretending to walk away.

"Wait!" Link shouted. Oogie turned and simply looked at him. Link growled, held his hand in the air and focused hard. He imagined the Triforce, the ancient power of the Gods, leaving his body and nothing else. Focus. Focus. Focus…

Their was a sound like a bell ringing, and a Link felt the magic leave his body. A single golden triangle appeared on the ground of the casino. Oogie gave a happy yelp and opened his mouth, sucking air in with jet engine-like power. The triangle was sucked into his mouth. He belched, then said, "DE-licious! Heheheheh!"

"And…?" said Link, tapping his foot.

"Oh, yeah, come here," said Oogie. "I'll show you my door…heh heh heh…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Link!" screamed Saria, sitting up right on the couch.

Malon was so surprised, she fell off her chair. "What was that?"

"Link's in trouble! He is in trouble!" said Saria, tears streaming down her cheeks and onto her nightgown, which she borrowed from Sally. "He's been kidnapped! We've got to help him!"

"Shh," Malon whispered. "It's okay. You just had a dream, okay? Link is alright."

"What time is it?" asked Saria.

Malon glanced at the clock. "Four O' clock. Why?"

"Link was gone when we got up at twelve and he is still not back." she gave Malon a small glare. "On a walk my axe!"

Malon saw the dire situation before her. Saria, though dead, was a sage and sages often have visions of awful things happening. "We need to get Jack," she whispered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This is it?'' asked Link, looking at the beetle shaped door. It was a bright green metallic beetle, with a very shiny sheen.

"Yup," said Oogie. "I may be a gambling' boogie man, but I know how to make a fair trade." he paused, then added: "And don't tell Jack! This could ruin my reputation!"

"Yeah sure, whatever," said Link, grabbing the door handle and flinging it open. "I can't believe you keep this in the back of your lair."

"Well, where was I supposed to keep it? My underwear drawer?"

"Point taken."

"Thank you. Now get goin!' That princess sure ain't gonna save herself!"

Link looked down the tunnel. Somehow, he really didn't want to go down there.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" screamed Oogie, shoving Link down the tunnel. Screaming, Link fell down the tunnel. Oogie grinned as a flash of light engulfed Link and warped him to Hyrule. He doubted that Link could save the princess, personally, but still…

He looked at his left hand. A golden triangle appeared on it. He grinned. "Meh heh heh heh…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" screamed Saria, standing outside the Pumpkin King's house. "Jack, wake up, it's an emergency!"

The window of Jack's house flung open. A very tired looking Jack and Sally, both dressed in nightclothes, stuck their heads out. "Saria?" said Jack sleepily. "What's the matter?"

"Link's missing!" said Malon. "He went out hours ago and hasn't come back!"

"I had a vision!" said Saria. "He's in trouble, I'm sure of it!"

Jack nodded. "If he is missing, then what happened to him? It's not like he can just dissapear…oh, no."

"Oh, no?" asked Saria. "What's oh, no?"

"I knew!" hissed Jack. "I knew he was back! Link was taken by Oogie!"

"Jack," whispered Sally. "Oogie is dead, you know that. Don't blame him for every time someone goes missing."

"Then who do you think kidnapped Link?" asked a skeptical Jack.

"I don't know. Maybe he isn't missing at all. Maybe he fell asleep on his walk."

"Well, let's find him then!" said Jack. "You stay here and get some sleep, Sally. I'll go find Link with the girls."

"Alright," said Sally. "But don't go anywhere near Oogie's lair. Got that?"

"Got it," said Jack, kissing Sally on the cheek, changed into his suit, and met Saria and Malon outside. The three started walking down the road.

"So, you're not going to this Oogie guys lair, huh?" Asked Malon.

"Actually," said Jack meekly, and holding up his hand. Despite her dire situation, Malon laughed.

Jack's fingers were crossed.

"Your wife is going to kill you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Link hit the Hylian soil with a thud. He wished he could have laid in the grass, even the dirt, but he had no time. Zelda was in danger. Again.

He turned the silhouette of Hyrule castle rising in the distance, and began running.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jack silently moved through the secret passage in Oogie's lair, followed by Malon and Saria. "Keep quiet," he whispered. "Maybe we can surprise him."

"Come on Jack!" hissed Saria. "I don't think Link is here! Let's look someplace else!" in reality, Saria was terrified. She heard Link talk about this Oogie Boogieman. To a normal person, the Boogieman sounded ridiculous, but to eternal children, he was like an eternal, everlasting demon.

"You do want to save Link, don't you?" asked Malon, raising an eyebrow. No Boogieman was going to scare her.

"Ye-yes," came the halting reply.

"Then let's go!" said Malon, quickening her pace. Until she ran into Jack's back, and Saria, in turn, ran into her's. "Why'd we stop?" she hissed.

"Listen," whispered Jack.

A deep, throaty laugh could be heard a short distance away. Malon gulped. Maybe she would be afraid of the Boogieman after all…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Link ran into Hyrule castle town. It hadn't been easy: the gates were always closed at night. But he was dead, and could climb them without the tiny little fear of falling to his death. He ran through the evening streets, wondering where he should go. "Come on," he whispered to himself. "Where is Dark Link going to free Ganondorf…The Temple!"

Of course! The Temple of Time! Where the Master sword was! If the blade was removed…

Link broke into another run.


End file.
